Mordin Solus/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Mordin is in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue *Aboard the Normandy: **If Shepard has the "sexual advice" conversation with Mordin without having a romance interest, Mordin will think the commander is interested in him, blaming the misunderstanding on awkward cross-species body language and claiming Shepard's lower eye-lid movements were suggestive by salarian standards. If Shepard does not accept Mordin's advice and instead tells Mordin he has been misinformed, Mordin will comment that he simply heard about Shepard's prospective relationship through standard ship gossip, and isn't surprised that it isn't true. He will further note that he hopes rumors about Joker and EDI are "equally exaggerated." **When talking about Shepard's romantic inclinations, the option is given to ask Mordin if he is "pulling my Shepard's leg", to which Mordin, visibly offended, takes offense at such a "shocking suggestion" and that "doctor-patient confidentiality a sacred trust" and that he would "never dream...of mockery". *On Omega: **If Mordin is in the party when Shepard asks Aria T'Loak for information on Archangel, Mordin will say, "Need guns. Wait, no, have guns! Excellent!" **After being poisoned by Forvan, Mordin will be examining Shepard with his omni-tool, remarking on the interesting reaction and that he may need to experiment later. *On Korlus: **When Shepard ends the conversation with the wounded merc by telling him to "find a shady spot, before he bleeds out", Mordin will comment that Shepard "added insult to injury, literally" and ask whether it was necessary. Shepard will respond by saying it probably wasn't, but "it felt good". **If Rana Thanoptis is allowed to leave, Mordin will comment "should've killed her, too much knowledge without ethical restraint." **Mordin will interject during the conversation with Okeer and has unique dialogue regarding krogan genetics that Shepard has a chance to respond to before ordering Grunt's pod to the Normandy. *On Purgatory: **Whilst talking to Jack at the end of Dossier: The Convict, if the player chooses the dialog about not wanting Shepard as an enemy Mordin will say "Shepard's combat ability impressive. Determination equally impressive. Enemies don't last long." **When Shepard and their squad witness an inmate being brutalized by a guard, Mordin will become indignant - "Unacceptable! Violation of basic organic dignity!" *If Mordin is groundside on Horizon, instead of "looking forward to seeing if you survive", he will say that he has to test the armor upgrade in person, and that "it will be exciting." *On Tuchanka: **While talking to Fortack, Shepard can ask what Fortack is researching. Fortack will respond that the clan leader has him working on stuff that can be bought from the salarians. If Mordin is in the party, he will comment "Salarians created genophage...I've heard. Still trust them with medicines and agriculture?". The krogan responds resignedly that the salarians can scarcely hurt the krogan race further. **After Shepard releases the Urdnot Scout and sends him back to Clan Urdnot, Mordin will comment "Nicely done. Fortunately, subject is unlikely to be contagious." *If you talk to Avina on Level 26 of the Citadel about poverty, it will state that, according to asari futurists, poverty cannot be eliminated without Cornucopia technology. Mordin will criticize the theory, saying life need limits to push against. *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: **When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Mordin will say that "He has lessened awareness and cognitive abilities." and that his odds of survival are low. **If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Mordin will simply reply with "Nicely done." *During Jacob's loyalty mission, on first meeting the all-female camp Shepard can either point out the lack of males or ask directly about any differences. If the former, Mordin speculates if the violent behavior of males encountered earlier have behavioral or gender-driven causes. If the latter, Mordin comments on the unusual gender segregation. *Aboard the Derelict Reaper: At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad will debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Mordin will favor taking the geth with them since it is an excellent learning opportunity. *On the Suicide Mission: **If Mordin is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "Too many. Lost shields. Sorry, Shepard. Tell them...I held the line...". **When the Illusive Man suggests preserving the Collector base, the Mordin will comment that though the experiments they performed are horrific, they could take the opportunity to seize the base. **If Shepard destroys the Collector Base and Mordin survives, the latter will comment, "Collectors destroyed, base in ruins. Extremely impressive. Illusive Man will be displeased. Fortunately, not human myself. Not my problem." *In Lair of the Shadow Broker if Mordin is in the party on Illium after the Dracon Trade Center is bombed, he will simply comment "Unfortunate." *If Mordin is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will comment that the krogan are willing to pay quite handsomely to get hands on a former Special Tasks Group member. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: Near the keeper at the console in the level 27 dock, Mordin finds the genetic constructs fascinating and would've liked to study them were it not for the fact he's busy with other things. *Illium: At the vista near the volus and asari discussing shorting prefabs Mordin compares the local social dynamics to bees: buildings look like hives and are filled with drones, and there are numerous queens competing for hive leadership. He has odd feelings about the asari in general as he's reminded of old fertility-contract negotiations in his own culture. *Omega: Regarding the vorcha beneath Afterlife, Mordin expresses interest in the race's biological and social adaptive capability, observing how the urban area is also adapting to them in return. The doctor recommends having them controlled as casualties would be likely should they attack. *Tuchanka: In Fortack's area, Mordin can comment on how inspiring it is to see the krogan adapt and survive devastating circumstances including nuclear war and the genophage. If Grunt is also present he will say to Mordin "No thanks to you. Or any alien." **Urz: If it has been wounded in a pit fight, Mordin merely notes that the varren's cellular regeneration is on schedule. Spontaneous *Haestrom: When the Geth Colossus starts firing at Shepard and the squad, Mordin will shout: "Colossus! Problematic!" *When using a power, Mordin will sometimes shout: "Hold the line!", "Here, enjoy", or "Just the thing to help". *If Mordin is hit with friendly-fire from Shepard, he will shout "Problematic targeting!". *When using Incinerate, Mordin sometimes shouts: "Flammable! Or inflammable. Forget which. Doesn't matter", "Wish I weren't standing downwind!", "Should burn through any armor". *During Mordin's loyalty mission, Mordin will comment on the Weyrloc Facility being a "repurposed Krogan hospital". If Kasumi is present she will say, "You sound like you know the place." Mordin then states that it's a "Good site for genophage drops." Kasumi asks if he's "always thinking of stuff like this?" to which Mordin retorts, "Not always. Sometimes I fall asleep." If Jacob is in the squad he will groan "I always hated hospitals". If Tali is present, she is surprised to see that the krogan would care for the sick so much, to which Mordin replies that hospitals are "sites of honor" for them. Garrus will remark that "hospitals aren't fun to fight through" and jestfully list off sites he does find fun to fight through, including gardens, electronic shops, and classy antique stores. Zaeed Massani will remark "What are you, an expert?" *Later in his loyalty mission, Mordin will state that the labs should be up ahead from the smell "dead flesh". Kasumi sarcastically replies, "Well, I'm spooked. Thanks." If Jacob is in the squad, he will also state sarcastically "Great. Sounds like fun." If Tali is present, she will remark that she's glad that she can turn off her mask's olfactory filters. *Whenever Mordin kills an enemy in battle, he will often exclaim "Thought I was harmless, did you?", "Not difficult!", or "Neutralized!". Mordin's Side Projects Mordin, unlike other members of the crew, has several different responses as a rejection to Shepard's attempts to have a personal conversation; in which the salarian comments on his various projects. *"Not at the moment. Think I've unlocked Collector interest in humans. Wait. No. Only one heart. Krogan have two. Scratch that." *"Later. Updating crew dental records. All Cerberus personnel have cyanide capsules in molars. Primitive. Ocular nerve flashbangs harder to disarm." *"Not a good time. Trying to map contamination vectors. Requires focus. Ship-wide infection of human-tailored virus possible if I slip." *"Later better. Think I've cured Joker's condition. Simple treatment would... No, no, no, no. Would cause liver failure. Never mind. Start from scratch." *"Not now. Working on Collector data. Have ruled out artificially intelligent virus. Unless it's very intelligent. And toying with me. Hmm. Tests..." *"Perhaps later. Trying to determine how scale-itch got onto Normandy. Sexually-transmitted disease. Only carried by varren. Implications unpleasant." *"Some other time. About to test new bio-weapon. Not on us, of course. Didn't think I had to specify, but Joker got nervous." *"Having trouble working between your interruptions and EDI's insistence that 'insane' experiments endanger entire crew. Hard to concentrate. Affecting morale." Category:Unique dialogue